14th's Inception
by DaisyCrown
Summary: An Extractor that goes by the name of Daisya Barry was hired by Kanda to give Allen Walker- heir to the Walkers- the idea to totally reject the 14th's memory. This mission of Inception may prove to be one of the most difficult he's taken on yet.


The brunet was sprawled across the sand, with the steely gray salt water, a few shades darker than the sky, splashing against him. The world was a little bit strange, though there was something familiar about it—something a little bit off. The next thing he knew, he had been dragged into some oriental-looking room, and there was an old man sitting opposite him.

"Have you come to kill me? I've been waiting for someone." he asked. The edge of hostility in this graying elder reminded the thief of someone he had once set out on a mission with. Granted, this was a long time ago, and this person would still have jet-black hair. But the only thing left to wonder is what had happened to his raven-haired friend.

"Why would ya wait for someone to come along to kill you?" A stupid question, but then again, Daisya wasn't known for good ones. The panels on the wall behind the old man slid open to reveal a few henchmen, but they brought a bowl of some porridge-type dish. It was almost flavorless, but it wasn't cold. The only thing left to do was to try and convince this guy to dish out his top-secret information. "You know," he paused through a to take a bite of the porridge, "Extractors can come along to take whatever secret your trying to hide from you. We're in a dream, so they could just waltz in and steal it." He paused to inhale yet another mouthful. "What you need is an Extractor like myself to teach you how to get around that. You know, train your brain to kill 'em off. You just need to tell me everything you know."

The old man eyed him suspiciously, seeing through the farce. Granted, it was flimsy at best. Worth a shot. He laughed, but added, before exiting through the sliding door he came out of, "Che. You won't get my secret that easily." The guards closed the doors behind him, blocking out the noise of the crowd. This was Daisya's chance to sneak out the back, and he took it, meeting up with an associate on the rooftop. They agreed to meet in the room with the oriental theme, mostly because the old man had looked over to there when Daisya had mentioned secrets.

However, there was one person that kept showing up no matter how much he tried to black them out. The girl with black, medium-length hair pulled into pigtails was tailing him through almost every dream. Almost every mission he went on to this day was sabotaged when she showed up. This time, she showed up in the room he had planned to descend into the paneled room from. "Lenalee," he asked, "What're you doing here? You here to mess things up again?" Even though he knew the answer, Daisya didn't want to admit it. The projection he had brought in had come back to haunt him here.

Lenalee shook her head, almost denying it, but her face said otherwise. She was told to sit down in a nearby floral-print armchair. Even though she was told to stay there, she disappeared while Daisya was climbing down the side of the brick building, causing him to slide down the side farther than he intended to. Without too much effort, he pulled himself back up to the window he had intended to use to break and enter- again. The thief, pardon me, _Extractor_, opened up the safe, hidden behind one of the aforementioned panels, with the ease that came with being an expert at that type of thing. Inside the safe, a manila envelope rested.

As quickly as he could, the brunet replaced the envelope with a similar one that had been stashed inside his black suit jacket. However, he couldn't get it in the safe before the old man showed up with Lenalee in tow. Behind them, a group of the henchmen appeared, along with the associate looking absolutely dreadful. They had screwed up with this mission, considering Daisya now had to fork over the stolen envelope. The pair of them ran away, out into the doors that hid an elegant party at one point in time. However, before his cohort could escape, he was shot to the ground, sending him back into reality. What a fate. At this point, the dream had started to collapse, so there wasn't much time left.

…..

The timer on the dream connector was running out, and it was to about 2 minutes. His cohort, the dark-haired man with a locket hidden underneath his well-tailored gray suit, looked towards the ginger with one eye revealed to see what had happened since he had been out. Apparently nothing had happened, so it wasn't his problem to worry about. What they had to worry about was waking the remaining extractor up. The man, apparently named Suman, removed the Velcro wrist cuff, peering out the window to see a full-out riot.

"Yo, Daisya!" the ginger shouted. "Wake up!" Giving the man another slap on the cheek, he turned towards the person that was in the dream. "Hey Suman, I think it's time to give him the kick." With that, Suman pushed the wooden chair Daisya was perched on top of into the water-filled bathtub.

…..

Even with the crumbling infrastructure, the brunet was still attempting to claw out some scrap of information from the papers he had stolen. He could make out the frantic footsteps of a mob of people, so it was obvious that the decoy didn't go over well. Much to his dismay, the intel vital to making this mission a success had been crossed out. One by one, the high windows burst open to let in a flood of water. The wave it created hit Daisya squarely on the chest, knocking the oxygen out of his lungs. However, there was no way to get more, and he drowned. He followed Suman into the waking world, the elder coming to a few moments after he splashed out of the tub.

**A/N: What's this? Two updates in one sitting? Anyway, recently I rewatched Inception, making me want to write something for the movie, but I absolutely adore DGM, my favorite character being Daisya. As a result of that, this crossover came to be.**


End file.
